


This Might Hurt

by larryscape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal, Bottom Zayn, Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Sex, Smut, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Tattoos, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought for a moment. While scanning his eyes over Zayn as he whipped out a pen and started tracing over the design, Liam tried to ignore the way he bit his soft, full lips that looked so pink against his dark patches of scruff. Looking at the gorgeous, delicious boy in front of him, Liam found it extremely challenging to come up with anything to say that wasn’t ‘Tattoo my dick and blow me while you’re at it.’ </p>
<p>Also known as the one in which Liam is a bit of a newbie with tattoos, but he just really needs to feel the pain. He also soon learns that he needs to fuck his sexy tattoo artist named Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my fellow ziam shippers: shout out to Angela (@nycziam), Lexi (@jointzouis), and INTRODUCING NEWCOMER ALLY (@flirtniall) 
> 
> Your comments & kudos are greatly appreciated as usual!  
> (Oh and sorry if there are errors. I am always betaless, and well - that's fanfiction for ya.)
> 
> Twitter: @ctmytown  
> Tumblr: larryscape.tumblr.com  
> Ask: ask.fm/larryscape
> 
> Stay groovy, kids!

It had been a long week, Liam decided as he stepped out of his dented Range Rover and slammed the door shut. His boss had been hassling him about twenty different deadlines, and his older sister had appeared at his doorstep begging for a place to stay, and Liam was so beyond ready to feel some physical pain rather than the mental torture he’d been dealing with lately.

Having only looked at it for half a second, Liam could already tell the tattoo parlor was old and run down. But even though the malfunctioning sign read ‘ATTOOS’ instead of tattoos, he knew it would at least get the job done.

“Hey, man. How’s it going?” the petite, brown-haired boy at the front of the shop greeted. Eyeing his tilted nametag with the word ‘Louis’ sharpied on with a smiley face next to it, Liam figured that this boy was an employee here. _Employee? Is that what you would call it? Maybe they prefer artist?_ Liam wasn’t exactly a veteran at tattoo parlors, so he had very little knowledge of this entire process, if he was being honest.

“Hey, bro. I’m alright, and you?” he managed, trying a bit too hard to sound relaxed when in reality, he had sweaty palms and prickly goosebumps. His eyes darted between the three tattoos dotting his arm: a quote that he had convinced himself was profound in some way, five blocky arrows he just thought looked cool, and a feather. A _feather_. Before peering back up at the boy with timid eyes, Liam made a mental note to get something really badass and nothing that an eighteen year old girl with a Tumblr would get.

The shorter boy - Louis, he could now call him -seemed to sense Liam’s anxiety and let out a fluttering chuckle. “Hey, don’t be nervous. Just go through that hallway, and Zayn’ll take care of you, alright?” he said, pointing a finger down a narrow hall in the back of the room. Liam opened his mouth to defend himself, but Louis cut him off with a scowl. “But don’t lend him money, because he will avoid you for days until he barges into your apartment to steal your icecream.”

“Th-thank you?” Liam answered, taking a few steps toward the hallway while looking back over his shoulder every few beats.

“Just lookin’ out for you, buddy,” Louis chirped with a cheesy grin and a wink. “Oh, and if a guy with curly hair is down there too, tell him I’m thinking Chinese for dinner.”

Liam had made it halfway down the hallway before turning around and sputtering an “Oh, uhm. Uh alright,” over his shoulder. He then decided that he probably shouldn’t have gone to a tattoo parlor between a psychiatric clinic and a Chuck E Cheese’s.  

After reaching the end of the dark hall, he turned the corner to find himself standing in a cramped, dusty room with crooked posters hanging from the chipped walls. Sitting in a stool beside a half-naked boy with brown, curly hair (probably the boy Louis was talking about) was another boy with dark features and a sleeve of tattoos coating his entire arm. He had been tracing an outline of an intricately drawn boat on the curly-haired boy’s shoulder, his lip caught between his teeth and a black beanie draping off the back of his head.

“Uhm...hi,” Liam croaked from the doorway. The dark-haired boy clicked off the electric gun, putting an end to the incessant buzzing that filled the room, and turned to face him with a half-assed smile. “Are you Zayn?” Liam asked, feeling smaller and smaller with every second that the boy’s brown eyes were searing into his.

He nodded, showing teeth now, though it was kind of hard to focus with his tank top hanging so low around his ribs. It revealed a quote tattoo that Liam would have looked too creepy trying to read at the moment, but he couldn’t help but dream of a time where he could read it all he wants.

After realizing he had been staring for one beat too many, Liam blinked rapidly before turning to face the other boy with the boat tattoo. “And you. Uhm, Louis wants Chinese food tonight,” he said with a shrug, trying his hardest to make it seem like a normal thing to say to someone you don’t know.

Boat boy nodded. “Sick,” he answered with a genuinely excited smile. “I’m Harry by the way,” he added with a little wave.

“Liam,” he replied, waving back and looking back and forth between them. “Uh, did you want me to go back to the front while you finish up, or…”

“Nah, we’re pretty much done,” Zayn hummed before flicking the switch on his gun and pressing it to Harry’s shoulder without warning.

“ _Shit,_ what the hell, man?” Harry cried, flinching away abruptly before glaring at Zayn with knitted eyebrows.

“You’re gonna mess it up,” Zayn giggled before grabbing hold of the other boy’s red-tinted shoulder and piercing into it once more. “Just one more line I gotta do.”

Liam made a pained face, matching the same one Harry was wearing, all scrunched-up noses and clenching teeth. He really had no idea how he was going to withstand the pain of a needle stabbing him repetitively for an hour or so, but he had done it before, and he can do it again… especially if the person doing it was a Greek god of sorts who probably had the gentle touch of an angel.

The lines in his forehead flattened as the drone of the gun vanished. “There,” he heard Zayn say as he set down the gun and picked up a damp cotton ball. He swiped it over Harry’s tender skin, earning a faint hiss from the green-eyed boy. Though his skin looked angry and red, the tattoo itself looked amazing with its elaborate detail and impressive size.

“So, what does the boat mean?” Liam inquired with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Harry looked up at him with a blank expression. A few seconds of silence went by before he shrugged and said “It’s just a boat.”

Before Liam could react, he felt a small gust of wind brush by his arm as Louis stepped into the room. “I swear to god if I just heard you say ‘ _It’s just a boat_ ,’ Harry Styles, I will fucking rip off your dick and -”

“Babe, I was _kidding_ ,” Harry protested with a whine, raising his hands above his face in defense.

Liam found himself backing up into the wall, eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly as Louis charged forward at Harry’s chair.

While Louis and Harry proceeded to bicker about something he was completely clueless about, Liam ended up locking eyes with Zayn from across the room. The tan, gangly boy gave a dramatic eye roll and an apologetic smile, and Liam shook his head with a chuckle in return.

Time seemed to have been moving incredibly slow, for when Liam finally snapped out of the trance Zayn had put him under, Louis and Harry were making out on top of one of the tattoo beds.

“Hey boys... _boys, get out_ ,” Zayn hollered, shooing the lump of tongues and skin away like a flock of seagulls. “This is my workplace, yeah?”

Louis pulled away from Harry with a drop of saliva trickling down his chin. “It’s all our workplaces, you pretentious twat,” he quipped before grabbing Harry’s wrist and leading him out the doorway.

Zayn swiveled around on his stool, his eyes following the couple out the room before setting them on Liam. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he said, his expression more amused than regretful. “It’s kind of a zoo in here.”

Liam smiled back at him. "Oh, it's fine," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

Biting his lip and giving a small nod, Zayn waved his hand toward himself. "Come 'ere."

Liam pushed off the wall and walked toward the chair that Harry had been sitting in. “I’m just glad you blokes are around my age. Would’ve felt weird having a middle-aged biker penetrating me with a needle.”

Zayn burst out in falsetto laughter, covering his mouth with his hand and stomping his feet rhythmically on the floor. It only took Liam about ten seconds to realize why he was laughing so hard, and _Whoa, yup. That was really bad._

“Oh wow, I guess I could have worded that differently,” he said with shaking shoulders as his eyes locked on the dusty floor.

After plopping down into the chair, Liam eyed the beaming boy in front of him and couldn’t help but give him a squinty-eyed grin in return. Zayn let out one more hiccup of laughter before smirking playfully. “So how do you feel about people _your_ age penetrating you?”

Liam choked. Well, he wasn’t exactly eating anything to choke on, but if he was, he definitely would have choked and died a slow and painful death. He still might die a slow and painful death, maybe even tonight. Stay tuned.

“I’m sorry. That was rude,” Zayn said, the smirk becoming even more prominent as he looked down to grab a sheet of paper covered in black letters. “Anyway, can you fill out these waivers and shit? I don’t really know what they say, but I know I get fired if I don’t give ‘em to you, so here’s a pen, babe.”

_Babe_.

Liam took the pen with a couple of frantic ‘ _Yeah, okay’_ s and a few more ‘ _Sure thing_ ’s and began scribbling his signature anywhere he saw a line. He could feel Zayn’s dark eyes piercing through the top of his head, causing his hand to shake (he’s pretty sure his signature looked different in every space), but eventually, Liam handed back the paper to Zayn, who set it on the cluttered table.

“Cool,” Zayn said before leaning back a bit and letting his hands dangle on each side of the stool. “So what do you want done tonight, Liam?” he asked nonchalantly. Actually, everything about Zayn was nonchalant. Even his homoerotic innuendo was delivered in such a blasé tone that Liam felt like he was intruding on a gay sexual reference meant for someone else much cooler than him. That’s just what Zayn did to people, Liam figured.

Before sinking too deep in a psychological analysis of his tattoo artist, Liam cleared his throat and lifted up a wavering hand. “I uhhh. I don’t really know to be honest,” he said, feeling like a stupid lemon.

Zayn narrowed his eyes before spinning around to face the table. He shuffled a few papers around before picking up one filled with different figures and designs and handing it to Liam.

“Hmmm.” Liam scanned the page up and down, tilting his head pensively before planting his index finger on a design in the top-right corner. “This one’s pretty cool,” he crackled before tilting the page down to show Zayn.

Zayn nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s a penis,” he stated calmly, causing Liam’s cheeks to turn beet red. “Harry drew it. Made it all flowery and shit to disguise it in hopes that some sucker would get it inked on them permanently, but I couldn’t let that happen to you,” he explained with a wink.

Seriously, if you held up a literal beet to Liam’s face, his cheeks would have been about three shades redder.

“Oh god, uhm -”

“I think you would look good with something like this,” Zayn interrupted, whipping out a new sheet of paper and pointing at a silhouette of the Batman logo in the center. “Well, I mean if you like batman,” he snorted to himself.

“I love batman,” Liam replied, staring at the stencil in awe as if it was batman himself or an engagement ring or-

“Sick! Where do you want it?” Zayn asked before spinning around to grab a sheet of wax-like paper from a shelf beneath the table. He pushed off his feet to glide closer to the tabletop before laying the two sheets of paper on top of one another.

Liam thought for a moment. While scanning his eyes over Zayn as he whipped out a pen and started tracing over the design, he tried to ignore the way he bit his soft, full lips that looked so pink against his dark patches of scruff. Looking at the gorgeous, _delicious_ boy in front of him, Liam found it extremely challenging to come up with anything to say that wasn’t ‘ _Tattoo my dick and blow me while you’re at it._ ’

After it had become evident that Liam had absolutely no idea where he wanted this tattoo, Zayn rolled up to hold the drawing up against his bicep. “Maybe here?” he suggested with a twisted mouth and a raised eyebrow.

Liam looked down at Zayn’s knuckles brushing up against his skin, and everything became blurry. “How ‘bout on my back?” he blurted without much thought.

After staring back at him briefly, Zayn finally nodded. His eyes wandered from Liam’s exposed bicep to his white low-cut tank top. “That’s gonna have to come off though,” he said without looking up.

Liam gulped, hoping the huge lump in his throat went down unnoticed. “Uh yeah. I’ll just...yeah,” he stammered before reaching behind him and tugging his shirt over his head in one swift motion. He instantly felt the chill of the breezy air and Zayn’s stare as he balled up his shirt and set it down next to him.

Parting his lips, Zayn raised a hand to his hairline to stroke his dark-brown quiff and take off his beanie all at once. He shamelessly gave Liam a slow and steady once over, his red-hot stare burning into Liam’s goosebumped skin. “Cool.”

Hunching over and crossing his arms over his stomach, Liam peered up at Zayn beneath furrowed eyebrows. “You’re very forward,” he stated plainly.

He instantly wished he never said it though, because now Zayn was giving him a confused look as if to say ‘ _You wish, dude._ ’

Right as Liam opened his mouth to backpedal on his words, Zayn snorted and motioned to the bed on the other side of the small room. “Go lie down...ass up.”

“I rest my case,” Liam retorted as he got up on his feet.

Once he was lying face-down on the black, leathery bed, Liam eyed a bony hand with a white ball of fluff in the corner of his eye. It was a damp cotton ball that Zayn had begun to swipe back and forth on Liam’s bare back. The cool touch of the rubbing alcohol made him wince, but he soon realized that this was absolutely nothing compared to the needle that Zayn was about to shove into him.

After Zayn had pressed the wax template up against his now-moist flesh, he leaned in close to Liam’s ear. “This might hurt,” he whispered before pealing back the sheet of paper and reaching for the black gun sat on the table against the wall. Liam tried not to squeal, whether out of fear or arousal. Either way, he found it quite difficult to speak at the moment, so he decided to just lie there until he could breathe again.

His pounding heart drummed along to the painfully nerve-wracking beats that led up to the sound of Zayn flicking on the gun. “Give it to me quick then,” he said, his lips held tight together. The second the needle came in contact with his skin, Liam nearly gagged on his saliva, but he soon recovered, reminding himself that he has indeed done this before. Besides, did he really want to look like a squeamish lemon in front of the Adonis standing above him? No. _No more being a lemon_ , Liam decided.

  


By the time Zayn was about halfway done with Liam’s batman tattoo, Louis and Harry had left for dinner, leaving Liam alone half-naked with an Italian model lookalike who just so happened to be his tattoo artist as well. Other than the incessant stinging from the needle piercing into his tender flesh, Liam really had nothing to complain about.

In fact, it was almost too good. With Zayn’s elbow digging into his shoulder blades and his breath hot against his neck, Liam was having a difficult time ignoring the friction between his crotch and the bed he was laying on.

He figured he could get away with rutting against the bed just once to ease some of the tension building up in his boxers, but when he did, Zayn snatched the gun away from his back and hissed out a “Don’t _move_ , Liam!”

Looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, Liam gave Zayn a sincere pout before saying “Sorry. It just - it _hurts_.”

Although Liam figured it was a convincing enough argument, Zayn didn’t seem to buy it. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, looking back and forth between Liam’s face and his lower region. “You’re fucking hard, aren’t you?” he scoffed, looking more amused than disgusted. “Oh my god, you’re one of those nutters who gets off on needles, yeah? You’re just like Harry, actu-”

“No no no, it’s not like that,” Liam sputtered while resting on his elbows and shaking his head frantically.

Zayn squinted at him and leaned in closer, his breath tickling Liam’s skin once more. “Oh yeah? Then what’s got you all hot and bothered, Liam?” he teased, tilting his head from side to side with every other syllable.

Averting his eyes and tightening his jaw, as if it would help him regain some self-control, Liam shrugged his shoulders before wincing at the pain it brought to his back.

After he moved even closer, so close that Liam had no choice but to look into his eyes, Zayn let his lips creep up into a smile. “Do you wanna fuck me, Liam?” he asked without a crack or a stutter.

Liam was at a loss for words. He searched his mind for anything a normal human being might say in a situation like this before quickly giving up and listening to his hardening cock. “Yeah. Yeah, Zayn, I would definitely want that,” he said through a hitched breath.

And then Zayn was straddling him.

He must have been a martial arts expert or like... a cat or something, because it took practically no time for Zayn to hop up onto the bed and plant a knee on each side of Liam’s hips. “Roll over,” he muttered while tapping impatiently at Liam’s shoulder.

Obeying immediately, Liam clumsily rolled over onto his back so that his face was only inches away from Zayn’s. His eyes lingered on the outward curl of Zayn’s lips for a brief moment, and then Zayn was plunging forward and downward to meet their lips together in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Though the boy barely weighed anything, the force of his kiss pushed Liam’s shoulders flush against the bed as his hips bucked up into Zayn’s.

“I knew I wanted to do this,” Zayn panted as he rolled his hips down onto Liam’s in a smooth, continuous motion. “The second you walked into the room.” He leaned in once more to suck on Liam’s lower lip, earning a shallow moan from the boy beneath him.

Unable to form words or even thoughts for that matter, Liam just lied there, hips bucking and chest rising, prepared to give Zayn whatever he needed.  

He felt a sudden lack of friction against his crotch and choked out a needy moan, earning a snicker from Zayn, who was shaking his head teasingly.

“Hold on, yeah? Gonna take off my trousers,” he said before sitting up on his knees and fiddling with his belt buckle. He only looked up when he saw the muscular hand grab at his wrist.

“I can do that for you,” Liam offered as he sat up too. The words escaped his mouth without warning, and he almost retracted his hand skittishly, but before he could, Zayn was bending over past him and sprawling out where Liam had just been lying.

He eyed Liam with a sleazy, open-mouthed grin before breathing out a crackly “Alright. Take care of me, babe,” and that was it. That was the moment Liam realized how achingly hard he was, and that there was no turning back now.

After kneeing his way up the bed, he grabbed a hold of Zayn’s belt once more before clumsily unclasping the buckle. He fussed with the button of his black skinny jeans for a while before he finally managed to undo it along with the zipper.

“There we go,” he said through a nervous trill of laughter as Zayn helped him tug at the waistband of his trousers. Soon, Zayn was left in a pair of Hulk boxers (He was probably Liam's soulmate) and his tank top. “Let’s get this off, yeah?” he whispered while tugging at the hem of Zayn’s shirt.

After he ran his damp palms up Zayn's ribs, Liam slipped the tank top over his head and chucked it on the floor, revealing several tattoos scattered along his chest. Without much hesitation, he ducked his head down to kiss at the pair of wings covering his collar bones.

Tilting his head back and shutting his eyes, Zayn bit back a full-on moan and let out a small whimper through hitched breath instead. " _Mphh_ , just got that one done yesterday," he winced. Liam froze, feeling bad for hurting Zayn, and pulled away with timid eyes. "No, keep going," Zayn continued, angrily tugging Liam's head back down onto his skin.

Liam obeyed, sinking his teeth even deeper in the tattooed flesh. Gripping tightly around Zayn's shoulder and the edge of the bed, he felt the boy's hips lift into his own. " _Ughhh_ ," he breathed while pressing his crotch hard against Zayn's.

They developed a steady rhythm, rocking their erections into each other to the beat of their shallow pants. With Zayn's trousers out of the way, Liam could feel his bulge more easily, which left him moaning into the slick flesh of Zayn's neck. "Help me with my trousers, alright?" he whispered into Zayn's ear before biting at the lobe.

Soon, the smaller boy's hands were sliding down between the two of them, and he had successfully undone Liam's zipper within seconds. With a few greedy tugs, his trousers were down by his ankles, revealing a defined outline of his hardened dick.

Not missing a beat, Liam grinded down onto Zayn's bulge so that they could feel each other's stiff erections writhing against each other. While toeing off his trousers, he went back to sucking on Zayn's collarbones. He left a trail of bruising kisses up the line of his neck until landing on his lips with a wet smack.

"Just fuck me already," Zayn demanded, his tone a mixture of angry impatience and needy desperation. He clawed at Liam's ass, nearly piercing through his skin-tight, black boxers.

Liam nodded through a shaky breath before gliding his hand down Zayn's slender torso and sliding his fingertips through the waistband of his boxers. Within seconds, the boxers were sliding down his thighs and past his ankles, revealing his stiff, pink-tinted cock pressed up against his stomach.

After giving Zayn's cock a few urgent tugs, earning him a content and breathy moan, Liam reached down to slip out of his own boxers. He tried to step out of each leg hole without tumbling onto the cold floor, and he succeeded, minus a minor stumble at which Zayn had to grab his wrist to keep him steady.

Looking back down at Zayn, Liam noticed the boy's puffy bottom lip drop open, his eyes fixated on Liam's dick.

"What?" Liam questioned with a smirk, his cheeks probably changing to all different shades of red.

Zayn's eyes flicked upwards and met Liam's in a heated glare. "You're huge," he stated, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Liam felt the warmth stirring around in his cheeks before taking a deep breath. "Don't worry," he said smugly, planting his left hand beside Zayn's bare hip and pumping his own cock with his right. "I'll prep you enough."

Biting his lip, Zayn tilted his head back with a grin. "Alright, go at it then."

And that's exactly what Liam did. After grazing a lingering palm over Zayn's shaft, he swiped his hand down past his ballsack and landed in between his spread cheeks. He pointed his index finger and massaged a circle around his hole, causing Zayn to jerk up abruptly with a stifled grunt.

Whispering barely audibly _gogogo_ 's under his breath, Zayn clutched the edges of the bed as Liam slid a finger inside him slowly. He wiggled it around a bit, easing its way in until it was all the way inside. Thrusting the finger in and out in an increasingly fast rhythm, Liam began rubbing circles on Zayn's protruding hip bone.

"More," Zayn panted, his hole clenching around Liam's sturdy finger. Liam took a brief moment to marvel at the boy coming apart at his touch. The boy who had seemed so damn _cool_ and completely nonchalant was now a writhing mess, demanding Liam to fill him up more and more. " _Liam_ ," he whined.

"Shit - uh, sorry sorry," Liam stammered after snapping out of the trance he was under. He furrowed his eyebrows apologetically before looking down at Zayn's hole. He drummed at the entrance with his middle finger, and then he slid it in to join the other. Zayn hissed at the increased stretch of his muscle, and Liam slowly shoved his fingers in together.

"You good?" he said, looking down at amber eyes hooded by lengthy eyelashes. Zayn nodded with a clenched jaw before snapping his eyes shut as Liam twisted his fingers deep inside him. "Uhm, you got any lube per chance?" he asked through a chuckle.

Zayn laughed breathlessly, looking pained and happy and blissed out all that the same time. "Not exactly, but I do have a condom," he answered, his voice deep and crackly. "It's got lube on it, so..."

"I guess I shouldn't ask why you have a condom with you, right?" Liam inquired, trying to keep his tone steady and cool.

Zayn shrugged with a mischievous grin. "Guess I'm just a man who likes to be prepared," he said before rolling over and reaching down toward the ground. "Alright, I can't reach that," he said with a laugh. "Can you just grab it from my trousers, please?"

Liam stepped down from the bed and swiped the balled up jeans from the floor. After shuffling around in each pocket, coming in contact with miscellaneous items like a pack of gum and a lighter (oh no, his mother would not approve of him sleeping with a smoker), Liam finally pulled out a blue condom wrapper.

"Cool." Zayn hummed contently as Liam ripped the wrapper open and held the condom in between his thumb and index finger. After fumbling with it for a moment, he set it up at the tip of his cock and rolled it on in one motion. He gave himself three more lazy strokes before lining up at Zayn's entrance.

While shifting around on his knees to find the right angle, Liam grabbed each of Zayn's knees and hoisted them up so that his legs were dangling from his broad shoulders. "You ready?"

Zayn nodded with his lips tightly pressed together, his messy quiff bobbing up and down.

Liam nodded back, and then he began easing his way inside Zayn's hole, wrapping a strong hand around the boy's thigh. Zayn hissed once more before finishing with a choked out cry. " _Fuck_ , oh my _god_ ," he panted, eyes shut and head leaned back.

Liam took it as permission to go deeper, so he did until he bottomed out inside him. He quickened the pace as he pulled out, nearly removing his cock completely before slamming back in hard and deep.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Zayn cried as huge fingers dug into his skin. He let out a long, melodious hum, and Liam started to thrust even harder.

With his teeth sinking into his lower lip, Liam observed the way Zayn's jaw went completely slack. The way his dark eyelashes rested over his defined cheekbones. The way he looked as if he had just been fucked for twenty four hours straight. "You're so fit," he couldn't help but say. "You're so - _ughh,_ you're so beautiful."

Before Liam could mentally abuse himself for crossing over to the touchy-feely side, Zayn opened his eyes halfway and gave a lazy, lopsided grin.

Liam kept fucking him good and hard.

Once Liam felt the first bead of sweat trickle down his forehead, he slowed the pace of his thrusts, making them long and deep instead. He eyed his cock sliding in and out of Zayn, bit down hard on his tongue, and entered Zayn at a slightly altered angle.

" _Fuck_ , Liam. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck shit."_

Liam kept hitting that same spot, developing a slow but powerful rhythm. Unable to control himself with the walls clenching around him, Liam let out a few _Ah ah ah_ ’s while looking down at Zayn's contracting ab muscles.

"I'm close, I'm - _fuck_ ," Zayn gasped, wrinkles appearing on his glistening forehead.

"Me too me too, just - Just cum for me, alright?" Liam dug his nails even deeper into Zayn's thigh, and he had to press down harder on his hipbone as the boy came with a breathy cry of overwhelming pleasure.

Liam watched as Zayn's milky white liquid shot from his throbbing dick and onto his tanned abs. He felt all his muscles tighten as he observed some of the cum drip down onto the black heart on his V-line and came immediately after.

" _Mmm yeah, fuck,_ " he groaned as his cum shot into the condom. His thrusts became sloppier and slower and eventually came to a stop. "Oh my _god_ ," he exclaimed breathlessly with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed coolly. The weary smile persisted on his face as he made grabby hands at Liam’s chest, and Liam took that as an invitation to lean down and give him a kiss. He allowed his chest to press flush against Zayn’s, placing his arms on each side of his shoulders. Together, they aired out their shaky breaths into each other’s lips as they both came down from their highs.

They kissed languidly for about five more minutes until Zayn decided he should probably finish Liam’s tattoo. Though Liam wasn’t necessarily looking forward to more needle-induced wincing and jaw-clenching, he could probably make it through more easily with some of his tension relieved. Perhaps all tattoo artists should offer sex to relax their customers.

At that thought, Liam quirked an eyebrow and twisted his head around in Zayn’s general direction. “Do you do that with all your customers?” he asked, his voice mixing in with the buzz of the tattoo gun.

Zayn snorted before switching off the gun and wiping Liam’s back with some more alcohol. “Only with the ones who ask for Batman tattoos.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments & kudos are greatly appreciated as usual!
> 
> Twitter: @ctmytown  
> Tumblr: larryscape.tumblr.com  
> Ask: ask.fm/larryscape
> 
> Stay groovy, kids!


End file.
